Walking Down the Medows
by dragon of fallen souls
Summary: Dorothy has spent the last 15 yrs in solitude. Now with news that she has to be host to two Earthlins. She must change her regular routine... for what the greater good?


_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam or anything else in this story._

_Summery: While she walked down the meadows she saw the one person she never thought to see again._

_Warning: Shoujo-ai_

_Rating: PG-13?_

_A/N: another story my muse gave me. This story takes place 15 years after the second Eve War_

**Walking Down the Meadows**

Walking down the meadows of the synthetic plains I laugh to myself. The great pride my family name once held. The fear. The passion. I gave it up. The last one, the last blood. How fitting the name shale never be down. I fell so hard I didn't even know I had fallen.

Thinking of the first time I woke with my heart pounding sweat dripping down. Not just an act of an adolescence having an in depth dream. Nothing graphic nothing to show the feeling was there. All but my heart skipped and dropped hard. My mind shook it off until later that day when I couldn't move.

She asked for something so simple, so mundane and I couldn't do it I was stuck hard. She laughed and smiled. And asked so innocently ' Is something wrong?' oh how my mind wanted to scream that that menacing creature that just asks me if something was wrong!

Days continued, the war but a dream in my mind. All understanding and for some reason my hands where wipe clean. Her doing I suspected. One last thing to show your adversary that you're better human than them. I laugh again.

The meadows do smell real. The clouds look real. But my mind knows its all made to make one think that. I'm really on a spinning piece of metal above a bluish planet in the Milky Way. Spending the money that will out last me when I die. Never have to do anything again. Just spend my days doing what I what until Gabriel comes to take my soul the hell.

Hell would be nice. Cousin are you there now? Building an Empire waiting for the last of the blood to join you? Or are you waiting for your daughter who has blood stained hands no one seems to remember.

My age will be catching up with me. 15 years ago I would never have give up on what I want. Why didn't I do it? I had the chance. I know why but I'll deny it until I go six feet.

Well I look once again up and see a city looking down at me. Time to go in. Nothing more to wonder, to deny. A car was coming down the road. I smirked remembering my old golden beauty. The car is actually going into my driveway. I continue to walk slowly. A woman stepped out of the driver's door. She once had short hair, I can tell because her hair is still short but uneven. How cute. I smirk. She does look vaguely familiar. Like from a photograph ages ago.

I reached the women she nods and spoke in a sling accent. "Miss Dorothy?" I smiled. She's looking for me? How interesting.

"That would be me last time I knew." I didn't like her look. She looked me up and down. I was getting irritated. "So you know who I'm do I know you."

"Well you still sound demanding as always Dorothy." A laugh. I looked past the women and saw someone I never thought to see again. "You can close your mouth Dorothy I'm the real thing."

I regained my poster and found a click in my tongue I thought I had lost "Miss Relena what a surprise."

"I do believe you are truly surprised." The women exchange looks and then, what I guess is her bodyguard, went to the back of the car to open the trunk. "It has been a long time. I must say you look content."

What was she meaning by that. My mind turned. The bodyguard came back with a suitcase. I show a puzzled look.

"I'll be staying here for a while, same with Miss Hilde." Ah Hilde Maxwell. A _accomplice_ of Duo Maxwell years ago. "Things have gotten complicate. So-"

"So did you even think to ask your host on what she thinks. It is so like you." I slip the last part just like a junior high student. "I guess you have some papers ordering me saying for the greater of the good."

"I did not mean to intrude and you would be the last one I would ask this of- but please." Hilde seemed in disbelief that Relena would ask please. Especially to me. Hilde seemed to have her own ideas of me. Well that's fine. What the hell? Could have some fun. This house does have room for a lot of people.

"Fine but I don't have maids and I will not be yours, so come on. And at least if your going to 'hide out' here, put the car in the garage." I walk toward the house. Relena now has her bag and Hilde in back in the car driving into the garage. Now I have second thoughts. Just Great!

----

They finally got settled in. Having people around mean I can do my usual route. Like running naked. Or maybe not. My head angles at the sight of Hilde in a tank walking outside where I'm at. She turns to address me. I smirk.

"Look I don't want any problems. So if there's any right now tell me so they can be fixed." Oh how interesting I couldn't help being sadistic.

"Did you volunteer to be Miss Relena's body guard or did she ask for you." I stood up placing my cig in the ashtray by my whiskey. "Cause Miss Relena doesn't ask just anyone to protect her." I closed the gap. I reached for her pistol. What a child.

"Well let's not talk about me Miss Dorothy there's so much other interesting things." I paused, releasing my grip on the pistol and back away from Hilde.

"Your right. The roses are coming beautiful this season." I sat back down and took a drag. Hilde looked hard at me then turned to Relena.

"If there is any problems I'll be in my room"

"Of course. Good night, Hilde." Why did I ever agree to this? I can feel her looking at me. She is going to say something it's on the tip of her tongue. "When did you start smoking?"

"Please Miss Relena I don't want ideal talk. I have lived alone for ten years and I'm too old to entertain anyone anymore. So don't criticize my habits." I saw something flicker in her eyes.

"All right I guess we did get off on a bad foot."

"That's because we never stepped with one in front of another." I smirk to myself. Relena looks tired. Her eyes seem colder. The irony seems so out of sink. This is not the woman I left years ago. The one who was marrying her prince? To save the world and make the public happy. Only months before the marriage you were still with that lady, how poetic and yet how hilarious!

"Let's just make the best of this situation." She sighed. A situation. That's all I've ever been. My blood boiled.

"This situation is not going to be any longer because I-" Shit she's crying. Damn. Damn. "OK let's go to sleep in the morning we'll be all rested." She whipped the two tears away. She got up and walked in side. I'm always the bitch.

----

I woke up to the smell of bacon. Oh great they got in to kitchen and it's probably on fire. I throw my robe on and walk to the kitchen. To my surprise it's not on fire and there are three plates already made on the table. Relena is reading the paper and Hilde is places the last of the bacon on the table. Well at least Relena got a bodyguard that could cook. I sit down and start nibbling on the food.

"Good morning." Relena spoke with out looking away from the paper. Hilde took the pot of coffee and sat down pouring it into her cup. I was surprised the food did taste great.

"Hey at least she can cook!" I chip up. Hilde gave a hard look.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." I see Relena hide her smirk behind her glass of orange juice.

----

That afternoon was peaceful. Hilde was off playing in the meadows somewhere. I was having my afternoon drink. And Relena was in some romance novel. I had a music player on. Some soft rock was playing not like I cared. The song of cause had to be from my teenage years.

I then thought of the night we kissed. It was funny and innocent. Just after she resigned from being the Queen of the world. I went to tell her something but she just kissed me on the lips and said thank you then left. Damn't.

"Well I gotta go." I rush out. Relena looks up from her book.

"Where you going?" her lips pout.

"Just out." My words slip. I didn't realize I had that much to drink already. Her eyes look saddened again. Why did I ever did agree to this. What is she after? Why is this happening now? "Don't worry I'm not working for the enemy and besides you got Miss Hilde." I have no clue where I got the calm voice. Relena nodded and went back to her book.

----

It was dark when I got back. I had a few in me and all the lights where out. But one of cause and that's where she was in the living room. She also found my bottle of whisky that was not cheap.

"What are you still doing up." I ask like I really cared.

"Good your back Hilde will be happy." I look puzzled at her. "Oh I can see how you look at her." I rose an eyebrow then sigh and sat down pouring myself a glass.

"Ok so are you two seeing each other?" I slammed my drink then poured an other. I think I'll die with alcohol.

"No" came a rasping reply. Now is she jealous?

"Then…"

"You are such a dumbass." Ok where the hell did that come from? Damn it!

"Listen I'm not understanding what you are trying to implies." I slur.

She stood up. Wobbling of course. I jump up and caught her. Just my luck. Now my head is killing me. "She's not your type."

"You'd be surprised what my type is." I rebutted. She smirked. The world was spinning then I became black.

----

I wake not happy and not with out a splitting head ache. I'm on the couch the whiskey disappeared with the glasses. Was it a dream? Then I hear a voice laughing at me.

"Drink too much I see." Hilde smiled. It's all her fault. That's the way things go, always blame others. "So anything new." She sat down on the chair looking at me like we where old friends that just sat down to have a cup of tea.

I growled and push myself off the couch. What time is it? I looked down at my watch. Two in the afternoon. Shit. Well I didn't have anywhere to go. I walked past Hilde never giving her a second glance and walked upstairs into my room shutting the door.

----

After taking a long shower and putting clothes on I decided I would grace my guests with my presents. They were out side sitting on the loft. Relena in a novel with a glass of water next to her and Hilde to my utter surprise sitting on the rocking chair strumming some songs on an acoustic guitar.

Relena looked up from her book when she heard the screen door shut. "Good morning sleeping beauty." She smirked. All knowing, I felt an urge to slap her silly.

I smiled back as I took a seat next to her placing my glass of whiskey down with a pack of smokes. I turned to light one.

"I must say Miss Dorothy your house is utterly boring." Hilde spoke in a mocking lady like tune. I had an image of Hilde in the most expensive clothes with a wicker hat doing a light curtsy. Then I saw her smirk and her clothes changed like a complete dominatrix.

"And I do say the accent does not become you." I took a drag and let the smoke slowly come back out.

"Then what does become me?" She looked hard at me giving a knowing wink like she knew what I was thinking about just moments ago.

"Well I say we go and have a picnic in the meadow." Relena interrupts our bizarre form of flirting. Which I'm grateful for.

----

Now we're in the meadows all three of use. We laid out a big-checkered blanket on the grass that Relena said one could not have a picnic with out it. And small basket of cheese and crackers and a big bottle of wine. One of the finest I have in my cellar.

"Ok I see now." Hilde laying down at mine and Relena's feet looking at the clouds and sunset began. "That this quiet life does have its advantages." Relena looked up to the sky. Her smooth neck almost begging me to nibble it.

"Yes but I'm not that old yet." Relena speaks softly to the sky. I wonder if she's saying I'm old. Hilde sits on her elbows and answers just that.

"Unlike Dorothy." Hilde spat at me. First I wonder where the "miss" went and then I'm mad at what she's implying. I huffed. Then composed my-self Relena already has looked away from the sky.

"Well someone has to be the voice of reason with you two."

They laughed, maybe it was the empty bottle of wine but I laughed with them. I must be really gone if I'm laughing hard enough to fall down.

----

I woke up and the sun was down and the lights from the other city were shining down. I sat up looking at my surroundings. I see the bottle and basket are gone but I'm still sitting on the blanket. I hear the grass rustle. I looked into it. Out pops Hilde with a childish grin on her face.

"Relena went to bed." She stated as she sat next to me. Oh great. What a setup princess. If she thinks that- "Look what I found!", child. In her hand was a toad. It croaked has she held onto it.

"You're going to get warts" I say to her as I stand up. She gives me a frown. She pets the toad then releases it. She gets up and helps me fold the blanket.

" That's just a old wife's tale." She speaks as we reach the porch. I place the blanket on the table and grab her chin.

"Yeah so what's that?" I point to her cheek. She gasped and looked in to the window.

"Where!" I laugh as I walk inside. Children theses days.

----

Morning came and I walked down into the kitchen smelling breakfast. It smells good but not the smell I was getting use to every morning since my comrades have arrived. I see Relena by the toaster. She smiles. And reaches for the waffles as they pop out.

"I know this is all I can cook." She places a plate of waffles by me and fills my cup with orange juice. "Our cook has not woken up so be glad I did this" she sits down.

"I always knew you where never the homestead kind" I smiled and stated eating. We ate in silence. It felt weird and a relief at the same time. We put the dishes in the sink and I, me Dorothy Catalina actually started to wash them. I stopped myself and began putting the dishes in the dishwasher. After they where loaded I poured myself a drink and nodded to Relena.

"No thanks I'll have same lemonade."

We went out side and sat at the table. We spent the whole day playing cards and talking. A couple hours into the game Relena joined me in drinking. Our faces tinted read from laughter and alcohol. It was like we've always done this on a Sunday afternoon. Yes it was a Sunday.

----

The weeks seemed to fly past. We would play cards, drink a few and sing songs around the campfire. It was like it was always supposed to be like this. Old friends hanging out after all the years of working and stressful situations. I want it to never end. One always knows it always does.

We sat around the table playing old maid one game I found that Hilde was a master of. Relena and I determined to beat her. Well at least once.

"Damn't" Relena swear. It was becoming quit frequent. She said it's our influence on her. The cards were counted up then there was a knock at the door. Hilde looked at me I shrugged. She reached for her pistol. I got up and answered the door. I wish I had let the knocker keep on knocking because when I opened the door it was the last person I ever wanted to see again.

"Mr. Herro." My tongue clicked. "What do I own the honors of this visit?" I grasped the doorknob tightly. Hilde places the weapon away in the holster and Relena walks up behind me.

"Herro..." She whispers at lest I think she does. He walks in not even bother to ask me. Me, the owner of the house to enter. He passes a piece of paper to Hilde who reads it intently. Relena turns to Herro. "Is everything doing good back home?"

"Fine." He huffs and looks to me. "I was told from the lady," I knew whom he was referring to. "To thank you for your kindness in this matter. And to announce that any misstating will be address."

"Every thing was fine." I found my self speak sincerely. "Any time. I'll be here." Relena turned to me her eyes saddened as if knowing my underlining tone. That this is good-bye. Hilde looks up from the paper she was reading and goes to make the perpetrations.

"Herro really must it be today?" She places a hand on his arm.

"No its not today. Miss Hilde has the paper. She'll inform you." And just like he always is, left.

----

We're all out side taking in the evening light. Tomorrow they would leave. And I again would be here. Hilde yawned and looked at her watch.

"I must go to be I have a million calls to make in the morning." She stood. "Goodnight girls" We all said goodnight.

"This has been wonderful." Relena whispered. She stood up and took my hand. "Lets take a walk." We walked in my meadows laughing and smiling. It's like an end of the summer. But the season is always the same on a piece of metal in outer space. Relena takes my hand and leads on my side.

"If only summer would never end" She spoke as if she could read my mind. That could not be because if she could she would not be holding my hand and leaning into me doing this to me. I know she would never continue if she knew.

"Relena." I stop our walk. She turns to me. Her face so near, her lips so soft. I realize, that I'm kissing her. Just like we did years ago. But unlike years ago the kiss deepens. After all these year I relies I never did get over loving her and for whatever powers there were I knew she never got over me. And the meadows swayed.

_A/N: and that the end…_


End file.
